


Happy Birthday!

by NoireRigel



Series: Golden Boy (OtabekAltinWeek) [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Beka B-day, Comfort, Everybody should love Beka, Fluff, Halloween, I Do, M/M, OtabekAltinWeek, Party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Que su cumpleaños fuera el mismo día que Halloween, nunca le había emocionado. Cuando niño, no había pasado por esas complicaciones pues sus padres se habían encargado de cuidarlo y hacerle sentir querido, además de que esa fiesta no tenía mayor relevancia en su país. Pero el día que se había mudado a otro continente, todo había cambiado... No es que le molestara, estaba acostumbrado.





	Happy Birthday!

Que su cumpleaños fuera el mismo día que Halloween, nunca le había emocionado. Cuando niño, no había pasado por esas complicaciones pues sus padres se habían encargado de cuidarlo y hacerle sentir querido, además de que esa fiesta no tenía mayor relevancia en su país. Pero el día que se había mudado a otro continente, todo había cambiado. Sus cumpleaños pasaron a ser la parte secundaria de la fiesta, y si es que la fiesta era para él, siempre tenía que ser una de disfraces.

 

No es que le molestara, estaba acostumbrado. Las celebraciones le eran agradables, si además de eso había pastel y querían fingir que estaban lo suficientemente sobrios para cantarle, no se iba a quejar. O eso se decía a sí mismo ese día en que varios patinadores se habían reunido en una fiesta privada para celebrar tanto esa noche de muertos como su cumpleaños, aunque él sabía que no era amigo cercano de la mayoría.

 

De hecho, de los que tenía contacto seguido, el único que había aparecido era Leo. Y el joven estaba intentando que se pusiera una corona como el cumpleañero que era mientras los otros charlaban en grupos separados.

 

Lo que no lograba entender era la ausencia de su mejor amigo, Yuri Plisetsky… El ruso le había dicho que no podía faltar a esa fiesta y ahora no lo encontraba por ningún lado. ¿Sería que se estaba volviendo demasiado viejo a sus 20 años y por eso se preocupaba sin razón? El otro que faltaba era Jean-Jacques Leroy… Pero el chico solía ser un torbellino en su vida así que imaginaba que llegaría en cualquier momento llamando la atención del resto. Ser ruidoso era lo suyo y a Otabek no le molestaba. Lo que si le cansaba era la eterna batalla que parecía existir entre dos de sus personas más importantes.

 

Le agotaba hasta generarle dolor de cabeza las eternas discusiones que parecían tener y que no era capaz de estar con ellos dos en una misma habitación sin que pelearan. A pesar de que Yuri ya tuviera 16, se seguía comportando de manera infantil, y JJ, siendo el mayor, tampoco parecía poner de su parte y su actitud relajada y juguetona parecía hacer enfadar todavía más al otro.

 

Recordaba el esfuerzo que había supuesto explicarle a Plisetsky que no porque fuera amigo de Jean-Jacques era un traidor o algo parecido, y todavía tenían de vez en cuando discusiones por eso. Pero Otabek no creía en los milagros, así que sabía que no iba a suceder de la nada una mejora si esos dos no ponían de su parte.

 

Lo único que tenía claro en esos momentos mientras bebía de un vaso que le había conseguido otro de los patinadores, es que se sentía un tanto solitario en ese mar de gente. No que se arrepintiera pues nunca se había esforzado en generar lazos con muchas personas, pero cuando faltaban los que sí tenían algo más cercano con él, se notaba.

 

–Dice JJ que vienen en camino –le dijo por vez enésima Leo.  
–¿Eh? –lo miró confundido Altin.  
–Hombre, tienes que arreglar esa cara de funeral… Es noche de muertos pero también tu cumpleaños, Yuri y JJ vienen en camino, eso intento decirte.  
–Ah, lo siento, bien… Yura y Jean… Espera- ¡¿Qué?! –su cara de impacto hizo reír al americano que le palmeó el hombro mientras le quitaba el vaso para buscarle más de beber.

 

No quería ser alarmista, pero no lograba encontrar el punto de la vida donde esos dos viniendo juntos fuera una buena idea. No, absolutamente no. Esperaba que no se hicieran daño en el camino. Porque venir juntos… Era juntos-juntos, ¿Cierto?

 

Con expresión preocupada se quedó viendo la puerta por donde entraba y salía la mayoría pero en cierto momento el exceso de personas le impidió mirar y ni cuenta se dio cuando terminó el segundo vaso de alcohol. Luego vino otro y otro, aceptando lo que le ofrecían los que se acercaban a saludar. ¿No que ya venían en camino?

 

–Otro… –pidió sintiendo los primeros efectos del licor.  
–¿Otabek? No te ves nada bien –comentó Leo que se había descuidado de verificar que tantas personas le entregaban un vaso al cumpleañero por estar charlando con Guang Hong.  
–¿Leo? Mi buen amigo… Eres un buen amigo –balbuceó ante la mirada atónita del otro.  
–Ok, me estás asustando… ¿Comiste algo? Quédate aquí.

 

De la Iglesia se le escapó antes de poder darle el abrazo que sentía que merecía. Pero en vez de quedarse quieto se levantó para caminar hacia la salida, su preocupación seguía presente así que pensaba en esperar a los chicos afuera o tal vez salir a buscarlos aunque no sabía dónde encontrarlos en primer lugar.

 

–¡Bekaaaa!

 

Perdió el equilibrio cuando un bólido ruso le saltó encima. Se sintió mareado mientras intentaba determinar que de todo le dolía más, pero el peso ligero de Plisetsky encima le hizo sentir mejor. Al parecer el chico estaba bien pues lo apretaba muy animado y se le separó un poco para sonreírle de esa brillante forma que guardaba solo para unos pocos.

 

–¡Feliz Cumpleaños Beka! –le dijo el menor, frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando sintió el aroma de su amigo–. ¿Has estado bebiendo?  
–Yura… Solo un poco… Se tardaron –comentó el kazajo sentado en el suelo, mientras Plisetsky seguía colgado de él.  
–Afff… Eso fue culpa del rey idiota… Que no lograba decidir dónde ir primero y… Bueno no importa –bufó con el ceño fruncido el ruso.  
–No le digas así… Y… ¿Dónde ir? ¿De qué hablas?

 

La expresión en el rostro del joven que se había llevado el oro en su debut, cambió de una ceñuda a otra más emocionada. Se le separó y le entregó un paquete apoyándolo contra su pecho.

 

–Ya verás, pero primero… Este es mi regalo –le dijo y se le salió de encima recordando que estaban con público.  
–Oh… Gracias, Yura, no debiste… ¿Puedo abrirlo?

 

Luego del asentimiento del ruso, Otabek abrió el paquete y sonrió agradecido cuando vio los guantes de cuero con el rostro de un tigre feroz tejido en el dorso. Ahora podría reemplazar los que solía usar para ir en motocicleta.

 

–¿Te gustan? ¡Los vi y supe que eran más que geniales!  
–Mucho. Son perfectos, gracias Yura, eres un muy buen mejor amigo –murmuró sin filtro, culpa del alcohol.

 

El sonrojo del menor no se hizo esperar pero luego sacudió la cabeza extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

 

–Eso no es todo… También…  
–¡Otabeeek! –la voz fuerte de Jean-Jacques cortó el discurso ajeno y el mayor apareció para abrazar al kazajo sin preguntar, levantándolo del piso antes de girar sobre sí mismo–. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
–¡Jean! –reclamó sintiendo ahora el mareo y la necesidad imperiosa de vomitar, ahora que estaba recargado sobre el pecho del canadiense.  
–¡Feliz feliz cumpleaños! Creí que mi regalo no alcanzaría a llegar así que le pedí ayuda a Yuri-chan. Y aunque reclamó me ayudó y…  
–Jean… Necesito que me sueltes… –pidió sintiendo el sabor amargo en el inicio de su garganta.  
–Beka, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Estás pálido! ¡Suéltalo de una vez! –el reclamo de Plisetsky no se hizo esperar.  
–¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? ¡Tienes que ver tu regalo!

 

Otabek al fin tuvo algo de aire y trató de recomponerse. Pero cuando miró al frente, al punto donde Leroy señalaba con un ánimo que brillaba más que el sol matutino, su estómago se revolvió todavía más y su pecho se apretó.

 

–¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Beka!! –exclamaron al unísono dos adultos que lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

 

La emoción fue tan fuerte que antes de que pudiera dar un paso su cuerpo decidió que era momento de deshacerse de la intoxicación y vomitó justo sobre los zapatos de Jean-Jacques bajo la mirada atenta de varios de los invitados y de los más importantes: sus padres. Mamá y papá, ambos lo miraban preocupados antes de que él cerrara los ojos fuerte pensando que se trataba de una ilusión.

 

El alboroto fue absoluto luego de eso. Pero la fiesta no terminó, se encargaron de limpiar el lugar y se llevaron a Otabek y a Jean-Jacques a cambiarse de ropa. Su madre fue la que lo acompañó seguida de su padre que reía suave por todo lo ocurrido, incapaz de preocuparse demasiado por cosas de jóvenes.

 

–¿Beka? ¿Bebé? ¿Estás bien? –la voz de su madre lo sacó del estado de estupefacción.

 

Oh, cielos, era real. Se limpió tan rápido como pudo aunque tuvo que cambiarse de ropa y cepillarse también los dientes, sintiéndose enfermo después. La mujer lo acompañó acariciándole la espalda hasta un sofá donde el chico la miró con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas.

 

–Mamá… Están aquí… ¿Cómo? –susurró todavía incrédulo y ella lo abrazó fuerte, con ese cariño que solo ella le podía dar.  
–No nos podíamos perder tu cumpleaños número 20, ¿Cierto? –se rió ella y él se sintió pequeño en sus brazos.  
–Tus amigos nos invitaron. Te excediste un poco con la bebida, ¿No crees? –escuchó la voz tranquilizadora de su padre y se separó un poco de la mujer para mirarlo.  
–Papá… L-lo siento –murmuró y se levantó para abrazarse al hombre mayor que lo recibió haciéndolo sentir protegido–. Pero no entiendo… Dijeron que no iban a poder venir de nuevo… ¿Cómo?  
–Tu madre habla regularmente con el chico de los Leroy y él dijo que su regalo sería traernos… Yo no quería aceptar tanto pero tú madre no quería perder la oportunidad.  
–También hablamos con tu amigo, Yuri… Él esperó por nosotros en el aeropuerto.

 

Toda la información era demasiada para procesarla. Se secó como pudo las lágrimas pero antes de que pudiera reponerse de la fuerte emoción recibió un abrazo grupal que le estrujó el corazón y que terminó por hacerlo llorar muy fuerte. Todavía no entendía mucho pero lo más importante era que por primera vez en varios años, podía estar con sus padres en su cumpleaños.

 

Luego de unos cuantos minutos a solas pudieron regresar en la fiesta. Para sorpresa de varios una sonrisa suave pintó el rostro del kazajo por el resto de la velada y pudo disfrutar con todos aquellos que tanto quería, juntos, en el mismo lugar.

 

* * *

 

  
Horas después, cuando la fiesta se había acabado y sus padres estaban durmiendo luego del largo viaje, sus pasos se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones del hotel donde se estaban quedando. Allí tocó la puerta y esperó.

 

–¿Otabek? ¿Pasa uhm… Algo? –Leroy abrió la puerta tratando de ocultar un bostezo.  
–Jean-Jacques Leroy… –lo llamó y entró sin permiso con expresión seria, mientras el otro chico retrocedía.  
–¿Ehh? ¿Otabek? –preguntó algo asustado el canadiense cuando vio cómo Altin cerraba la puerta y no se detenía hasta obligarlo a sentarse en la cama.  
–¿Así que hablas con mi madre a mis espaldas y sin decirme? –acusó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.  
–¡No lo digas así! ¡S-somos amigos… Y ella es muy amable! Solo… Queríamos darte una sorpresa. ¿Estás enojado?

 

Otabek negó con la cabeza y apoyó las manos sobre las mejillas del chico que lo miraba todavía preocupado.

 

–Eres una caja de sorpresas… No entiendo. ¿Desde hace cuando hablas con ella? Es mucho dinero y…  
–Hey, no… Cálmate. Yuri quiso ayudar también con parte del viaje así que nos pusimos de acuerdo… Y hablo con ella desde que te fuiste de Canadá…  
–¿Eh? ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué?

 

Vio a Leroy suspirar y tomarlo de las muñecas antes de bajar la vista ligeramente sonrojado.

 

–Al principio era porque quería saber de ti… Luego seguí porque mis padres siempre me dijeron que había que llevarse bien con la familia de… De la persona que te gusta –el sonrojo inicial se extendió por las mejillas del canadiense a medida que explicaba.

 

Otabek se sintió nervioso y torpe entonces, y asintió sin soltar al joven. Ambos se miraron perdiéndose en los ojos ajenos hasta que el kazajo inclinó su rostro para besar directamente al mayor que no tardó en recibirlo en su boca, dejándose llevar por la intensidad del momento y también del contacto. Cada vez que se tocaban parecía que lograban encender una llama entre ellos.

 

–Es… Espera… Tus padres están cerca esta vez –susurró a modo de broma el mayor.  
–Es mi cumpleaños, Jean… Y quiero mi regalo completo.

 

No hubo mucha discusión luego de eso. Y aunque había arruinado unas cuantas prendas de ropa en la fiesta, no se sintió realmente mal ni tampoco tan culpable. Su cumpleaños número 20 realmente había resultado ser una sorpresa en una fecha importante, y sentirse así de querido y apreciado le llenaba el corazón de buenas emociones. Eso sí que era un feliz cumpleaños.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin!!! Semana finalizada en dos semanas porque no tengo perdón.  
> Pero quería hacerlo completo por Beka! 
> 
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños my soft son in law! 
> 
> P.D.: Y a ti que quieres también a Beka: Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí.


End file.
